Jesse Larson
Jesse (JesseBBCAN6). Retrieved 8 April 2018. |ProfileInputAnyText = Yes |Season = Canada 6 |Currently1 = Evicted |Place =14th |Votes =9 |Votestowin = |Alliances = The Real Deal Red Room |Loyalties = Paras Atashnak Derek Kesseler Kaela Grant |HOHs =0 |Nominations = 1 (Week 3) |Vetos =0 |Days =20 |OtherPrizes = |TwitterUserName = }} is a houseguest on Big Brother Canada 6. Jesse was sent to Heaven during Week 1 and was safe that week, he made connections with Kaela Grant, Derek Kesseler and, most notably, Paras Atashnak early on in the game, forming The Real Deal with them. However, during Week 3 he was nominated by Hamza Hatoum, and despite originally being a pawn, over the course of the week he became Hamza's target, because of his reactions to being nominated and to the fact that he was not Vetoed. Due to this, he was evicted by a vote of 9-2, only gaining the votes of his ally Derek and Veronica Doherty, as she wanted to spread doubt amongst the other houseguests, placing 14th. Biography Retrieved from Global TV Name: Jesse Larson Age: 24 Hometown: Saskatoon, SK Occupation: Sales Executive Relationship status: Single Describe yourself in three words: Charismatic, confident, and sly. There are many sides to Big Brother. Let’s pretend you’re him! What kind of Big Brother would you be? I think I’d be about the same level of evil/helpful as I can be with the houseguests. I think twists are great for viewers, the challenges are good, and the costumes can get ridiculous at times, so I would go with that. I would put them through the ringer a little bit. Do you have a strategy to win Big Brother Canada? Yes and no. I want to get into an alliance of a decent number – like five or six people – off the start, if possible. Following that, hopefully I could get a ‘ride or die’ somewhat soon and then play it out from there, just so I’m not picked off easily by another big alliance the first couple weeks in the house. What are you known for? I am known for throwing parties and events in Saskatoon – we throw club shows and music festivals. It’s my on-the-side job for fun. I moved to Saskatoon for high school, and then once I was in university and there wasn’t much fun to be had, I wanted to make my own fun, and started there. What part of the Big Brother Canada experience do you think will be hardest for you? Dealing with annoying people would be the hardest. People probably say staying away from home would be tough, but for me, the annoying people or big obnoxious egos running around the house is going to be very difficult. I’m going to try to manage myself. I generally get along with people but I’ll have to see. Who is your Big Brother Canada idol and why? I like a Bruno, someone who is openly strategic. I also like Kevin’s game play but it was a little too dull for me as a viewer. I like to see a little more, but understand you can’t make big moves every week and still make it until the end. What do people from Saskatoon have that gives them an edge to win Big Brother Canada? They have that prairie attitude and confidence to get through tough situations. The weather makes people try a lot harder to survive since it’s so cold, so it would be the same going into the house. Player History - Big Brother Canada 6 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History Post Big Brother *Jesse competed on the second real-life edition of Audrey Middleton's game Sequester, alongside Judd Daugherty, Sindy Nguyen and fellow Big Brother Canada 6 houseguest Hamza Hatoum. **Jesse lost the eleventh battle match and finished 6th. Trivia References External Links Category:Contestants Category:Males Category:Big Brother CAN Contestants Category:Season 6 (CAN) Contestants Category:14th Place